gaia_nicolosi_sims_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Susan Valley
Susan Valley Susan Valley is a cancelled AU sunset valley which was going to be based on what if people discovered susan was a goddess;i'll try to remember the description of each family,actually i'll improvise and add my own descriptions. Households: Goth-Gunther and Lolita are happily married since she never died and they have a daughter Eleonora,but will she cause the lineage to die out? Members-Gunther Goth, Lolita Goth, Eleonora Goth. Crumplebottom-Erik and Agnes couldn't be happier after discovering they were expecting but soon to be aunt Cornelia is still bitter;is it because of her crush and obsession with Gunther Goth? Members-Erik Darling, Agnes Darling, Cornelia Crumplebottom, unborn baby Darling. Lovely Lesbian Pocket-Frida was living a lonely life until she let two disowned lesbians live with her;will she earn joy or pain with her new "daughters"? Members-Frida Goth, Chris Jones, Melissa Smith. Summerdream-Being bored;Oberon and Titania decided to have a little holiday to this town seeing as they're immortal and needed a break but will they stay for good or leave ASAP? Members-Titania Summerdream, Oberon Gossamer. Wainwright-Boyd and Helen settled down and have two kids but will Helen's visions of Boyd being with Susan come true? will they become grandparents sooner than they thought? Members-Boyd Wainwright, Helen Wainwright, Orpheus Wainwright, Hecate Wainwright. Roomies-These people couldn't be more different from each other, yet they still live together. Stiles is a plain, shy, boy-next-door. Tamara is an overtly flirty, typical girly-girl who throws parties every day. Emma is a rebellious punkster. Cycl0n3 is an internet-famous geek, gamer, fic writer, fan artist, pixiv comic dubber, and cosplayer, who just got his first official voice-acting gig dubbing a bit part of one of his favorite animes. And Kirby... she's a sweet, naive, pure, extremely childish and excitable girl. Members-Stiles McGraw, Tamara Donner, Emma Hatch, Cycl0n3 Sw0rd, Kirby Wise. Cult of Susan-The reincarnation of the mythical Goddess Phoeridae has been discovered in our dear Susan Bronte, who now has her own temple and religion dedicated to her, by her two most devout acolytes, Gaia and Callum. Members-Susan Bronte, Gaia Kymicsu, Callum Emerald. Tricou- The House of Fallen Trees did'nt burn, and Gvadouin Tricou got to marry her arranged husband Johnford, formerly known as Jack Bunch. They got an heiress to continue the line. Members-Gvadouin Tricou, Johnford Tricou, Felynara Tricou. Landgraab- Geoffrey still managed to accidentally win Nancy Landgraab's heart, and they had two daughters together, but when funny and charming Malcolmina got disowned, the parents suddenly turned shy and sweet Therése into the new "Malcomina" and next heiress. Members- Geoffrey Landgraab, Nancy Landgraab, Malcomina Landgraab. Reaper- Farina Reaper has a quite unique heritage. The Goths' Bonehilda is their mom, and the Grim Reaper is their dad. Members - Farina Reaper. Munch- Mila got three sons via in-vitro fertilization, and now she is beginning to find true love with dear ol' Geoffrey Landgraab. It is of no surprise then, that she took in Geoffrey's daughter, the "real" Malcolmina Landgraab, disowned for wanting to change her name and become a comedian! Members - Mila Munch, Gunther Munch, Wolfgang Munch, Lucas Munch, Zest Johnny. McIrish- Fiona found River in an abandoned storehouse where River had a toetag reading R193R. Fiona's childhood friend Molly accidentally had a daughter named Sandi from an one-night-stand with Fiona's other childhood friend. Fiona and Molly fell in love and got married. Now, River's a sweet, outdoorsy, artsy girl-next-door, while Sandi is almost the complete opposite, being a loud, rebellious teenage girl. Despite the differences, the two girls are the bestest of friends. Members-Fiona McIrish, Molly McIrish, River McIrish, Sandi McIrish. Kennedy- A rigid, brave, military woman rescued a sweet, serious, traditionalistic little girl from a family of totally insane savages. This is the story of Erin Kennedy and her ward and life-partner, Butterfly "Bebe" Hart, both of which seem to take a liking to the local town goddess... Members-Erin Kennedy, Bebe Hart.